The Pirate Princess, Jake's POV
by FashionLuver98
Summary: This is basically just the episode " The Pirate Princess" in Jake's point of view. I've always wanted to do someones POV and now I can!
1. Jake's POV

Mew: Here is another Jizzy story. Yay! I hope you enjoy it, i know i enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Neverland Pirates or its episode.

I was playing Basketball with Cubby when I heard humming. Both Cubby and I turned to look at a girl, little did we know.

Cubby: Who's that?

Skully: She looks like a Princess. A Pirate Princess.

And I agreed with him. But suddenly the girl turned around. It was Izzy. Oh man she looks amazing.

Izzy : It's me... Izzy!

I tuned all of them including Izzy out. I was just staring at her. It was only when Cubby asked something that I stopped staring.

Cubby: But how do we find her?

Find who?

Izzy: With this map. We need to follow the yellow butterfly across the valley of roses,then go through the crystal tunnel which will lead us to the grotto where the golden ship is.

Ok seriously what did I miss?!

Izzy: The story says that once we find the ship the sea witch's spell can be broken with a pinch of dust.

I had to ask what was going on because I don't know at all.

Jake: Wait what?

Izzy: Weren't you listening at all?

Jake: Not really...

Izzy: We have to rescue the pirate princess!

Jake: You know me too well Izzy that I am always up for an adventure.

Then we heard talking tiki polls?! Thank you Skully for pointing that out!

Skully: A talking tiki poll?! It's old feather hat!

Why am I not surprised?

Jake: Captain Hook! What are you doing here?

Hook: I'm find out about that golden ship! To Neverland Mr Smee!

Then Hook and Mr Smee just got up and left. We have to get to the ship before they do! Izzy would be so disappointed... Hehe I mean we can't let Hook win. I said nothing! Of course izzy had the same idea as me.

Izzy: Yay-Hey no way! We gotta rescue the pirate princess before Hook gets his hooks on her golden ship!

Man, I'm staring again. Let's just go before I do something I'll regret.

Scully: Is everybody ready?!

Jake: I got my sword!

Cubby: I got my map.

Izzy: and I've got my Pixie dust, the fairies gave it to me so we could use it to fly, but only in emergencies!

Jakes: Yo Ho lets go save the pirate princess!

[skip Track 1]

Once again I'm staring at Izzy. Why did she have to wear that?! Now I can't stop staring at her, shes driving me crazy!

Scully:Jake!

Scully just yelled in my ear. How long has he been there?

Jake: Woah what?

Scully: What's wrong with you today.

Jake: Nothing, I'm fine.

Scully: Ok. Well if you need to talk just tell me anything and I'll keep it a secret.

Let's see if he's lying. Cause if he isn't telling the truth then I'm not telling him.

Jake: Really?

Scully: Absolutely.

He looks sincere enough, I guess I should tell him.

Jake: Ok fine. I'm in love with Izzy. At first it was little but over time it grew and right now I can't stop staring at her while she's in that outfit.

Scully: Ah young love.

What?

Cubby: Jake, we need to port we're here!

Yes, saved by Cubby!

Jake: Ok!

We ported then we started walking. We didn't have to walk far before we saw two paths.

Izzy: I can't wait to free the pirate princess and meet her!

Cubby: Ah coconuts which one do we take?

Jake: We have to follow a butterfly.

Izzy: The Yellow Butterfly!

Wait, how can she remember which one it is? I can't even remember.

Izzy: Lead the way mister butterfly.

*sigh* she's so good with insects and animals.

Jake stop it!

Scully : Woo-hoo we found the valley of roses!

We walked for a few minutes before I spotted the crystal tunnel. I was gonna call it before Cubby does.

Jake: Look! There's the crystal tunnel. Just like in Izzy's book.

Hopefully I got points for that.

Izzy: Come on!

I was too much in shock when we got in there but I'm pretty sure Scully said something.

Izzy: Let's jump over them so we don't break them. Like this.

She jumped over the crystals flawlessly.

Izzy: Yo-Ho guys! It's your turn!

She can also be very persuasive.

So Cubby and I started jumping but Cubby tripped. We heard rumbling. Oh no that can't be good.

Cubby: Uh-oh. We've gotta get out of here!

Normally I'm the one saving her but looks like she'll be saving me today!

Jake: Izzy, pull that crystal lever, maybe it'll raise the golden gate!

We got out of there so fast. She's strong. She keeps getting more amazing.

Cubby: You're strong Izzy.

Scully: Just like a pirate princess!

Jake: Way-hey! We made it through the crystal tunnel.

Izzy: Next we have to go to the hidden grotto. It's just up ahead a few miles away.

Cubby: Did you hear that?

Scully: Hear what Cubby?

Cubby: It sounded like the crystals from crystal tunnel breaking.

Scully: It was probably nothing.

Cubby: I hope you're right.

Poor Cubby, he's scared of a lot of things.

Scully: Last stop, the hidden grotto!

3...2..1..

Cubby: Ah, coconuts! Is there a hidden sea witch in there? This place looks scary.

And timed it!

Izzy: Don't worry Cubby. Let's all be brave like the pirate princess and go inside.

Cubby: Well ok if you go first.

Once we went in we saw all sorts of ships but once again I think I spotted the golden ship first though it didn't look gold.

Jake: There it is!

Izzy: Yay-hey! We found the golden ship.

Cubby: But it's not very golden.

I agree with you there Cubby.

Izzy: I bet it'll shine once we break the sea witch's spell and release the pirate princess.

Ha, looks like izzy's turn to man the steering wheel.

Scully: Golden crackers she's made of gold alright!

Cubby: How do we make her real again?

Izzy: My book says we can break the evil spell with a pinch of dust.

Pixie dust...

Scully: It already looks pretty dusty to me!

Jake: I don't think that's the kind of dust we need, Skully.

Izzy: So let's try my pixie dust!

Izzy of course used it and it worked like I thought it would.

Pirate princess: Im free, I'm free, I'm finally free!

Izzy: Its beautiful.

Yes, you are... I mean it is!

Cubby: Awesome!

Skully: Woo-hoo!

Pirate princess: Who saved me from the sea witch's evil spell?

Izzy: We did your highness.

I knew it was Izzy not us.

Jake: Thanks to Izzy!

Is she blushing?

Score 1 for Jake!

This time when I zoned out by just staring at Izzy I made sure to at least listen.

Pirate Princess: ... Smart,Strong and brave.

Don't forget beautiful!

Izzy: We pirate princesses gotta stick together.

Hook: ... I want that golden ship!

Oh no, Hooks here!

Pirate princess: I finally shake off an evil spell just in time to deal with Captain Hook?!

You said it Pirate princess. This guy never gives up.

Izzy: Don't worry Pirate princess we'll take care of Hook.

Jake : and I know just what to do! Right Skully?

Skully: I'm on it Jake!

Let's tease this old feather hat shall we?

Jake: hey hook! What's that behind ya?!

Hook: I'm not falling for that old trick!

Mr Smee: Cap'n it's the sea witch! The one who put the evil spell on the pirate princess!

Hook turned around and saw Skully's shadow. Ha,he fell for it!

Skully: I was only stretching my wings.

Izzy: Yay-Hey we found the golden ship and saved the pirate princess!

I'm glad she's happy. I'm of course glad the pirate princess is safe but to me, Izzy's happiness is more important.

The Pirate princess gave us a lift back to Pirate island. After we got back we waved the Pirate princess off.

Skully: What a happy ending!

I wouldn't call it a happy ending till I get Izzy to be mine.

Mew: Byebye!


	2. Cubby's POV

Me: Hey guys sorry I didn't post anything yesterday, i had a really bad headache but its gone now. Anyway this Cubby's Pov of Jizzy in the episode so i hope you enjoy.

To Jenny: No shes not being a true friend, Invite your best friend and happy early birthday! Lastly no my classes are not quiet which means because of my Autism i have to cover my ears really hard to block out the sound.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP.

I was playing Basketball with Jake when I heard humming. Both Jake and I turned to look at a girl, little did we know.

Cubby: Who's that?

Skully: She looks like a Princess. A Pirate Princess.

Izzy?!

Izzy : It's me... Izzy!

Then Izzy started talking about a Pirate Princess.

Cubby: But how do we find her?

Izzy: With this map. We need to follow the yellow butterfly across the valley of roses,then go through the crystal tunnel which will lead us to the grotto where the golden ship is.

Izzy: The story says that once we find the ship the sea witch's spell can be broken with a pinch of dust

Jake: Wait what?

Izzy: Weren't you listening at all?

Jake: Not really...

Jake you're so going to blow it! You see, Jake is madly in love with Izzy trust me i know how he feels.

Izzy: We have to rescue the pirate princess!

Jake: You know me too well Izzy that I am always up for an adventure.

Then we heard talking tiki polls?! Thank you Skully for pointing that out!

Skully: A talking tiki poll?! It's old feather hat!

Why am I not surprised?

Jake: Captain Hook! What are you doing here?

Hook: I'm find out about that golden ship! To Neverland Mr Smee!

Then Hook and Mr Smee just got up and left. We have to get to the ship before they do!

Izzy: Yay-Hey no way! We gotta rescue the pirate princess before Hook gets his hooks on her golden ship!

Scully: Is everybody ready?!

Jake: I got my sword!

Cubby: I got my map.

Izzy: and I've got my Pixie dust, the fairies gave it to me so we could use it to fly, but only in emergencies!

Jakes: Yo Ho lets go save the pirate princess!

[skip Track 1]

Cubby: Jake, we need to port we're here!

I just saved Jake from total embarrassment! He Can thank me later.

Jake: Ok!

We ported then we started walking. We didn't have to walk far before we saw two paths.

Izzy: I can't wait to free the pirate princess and meet her!

Cubby: Ah coconuts which one do we take?

Jake: We have to follow a butterfly.

Izzy: The Yellow Butterfly!

Izzy: Lead the way mister butterfly.

I heard Jake sigh. Jake pull yourself together dude!

Scully : Woo-hoo we found the valley of roses!

We walked for a few minutes before Jake spotted the crystal tunnel. Jake was gonna call it before i did.

Jake: Look! There's the crystal tunnel. Just like in Izzy's book.

Hopefully Jake got points for that. Lets be honest when he's near Izzy he stutters sometimes.

Izzy: Come on!

I was too much in shock when we got in there but I'm pretty sure Scully said something.

Izzy: Let's jump over them so we don't break them. Like this.

She jumped over the crystals flawlessly.

Izzy: Yo-Ho guys! It's your turn!

She can also be very persuasive.

So Jake and I started jumping but I tripped. We heard rumbling. Oh no that can't be good. Oh great i made mess of something again! (Me: Oh dont be sad Cubby its not your fault)

Cubby: Uh-oh. We've gotta get out of here!

Jake: Izzy, pull that crystal lever, maybe it'll raise the golden gate!

We got out of there so fast. She's strong. Jake's reaction is priceless!

Cubby: You're strong Izzy.

Scully: Just like a pirate princess!

Jake: Way-hey! We made it through the crystal tunnel.

Izzy: Next we have to go to the hidden grotto. It's just up ahead a few miles away.

Cubby: Did you hear that?

Scully: Hear what Cubby?

Cubby: It sounded like the crystals from crystal tunnel breaking.

Scully: It was probably nothing.

Cubby: I hope you're right.

Scully: Last stop, the hidden grotto!

Cubby: Ah, coconuts! Is there a hidden sea witch in there? This place looks scary.

Izzy: Don't worry Cubby. Let's all be brave like the pirate princess and go inside.

Cubby: Well ok if you go first.

Once we went in we saw all sorts of ships none of them look gold though! Well this stinks!

Jake: There it is!

Izzy: Yay-hey! We found the golden ship.

Cubby: But it's not very golden.

Izzy: I bet it'll shine once we break the sea witch's spell and release the pirate princess.

Man she's obsessed with this isnt she?

Scully: Golden crackers she's made of gold alright!

Cubby: How do we make her real again?

Izzy: My book says we can break the evil spell with a pinch of dust.

Pixie dust...

Scully: It already looks pretty dusty to me!

Jake: I don't think that's the kind of dust we need, Skully.

Izzy: So let's try my pixie dust!

Pirate princess: Im free, I'm free, I'm finally free!

Izzy: Its beautiful.

Woah thats the pirate princess?!

Cubby: Awesome!

Skully: Woo-hoo!

Pirate princess: Who saved me from the sea witch's evil spell?

Izzy: We did your highness.

I knew it was Izzy not us.

Jake: Thanks to Izzy!

Is she blushing?

Thats a Score for Jake! Congrats dude!

Pirate Princess: ... Smart,Strong and brave.

Izzy: We pirate princesses gotta stick together.

Hook: ... I want that golden ship!

Oh no, Hooks here!

Pirate princess: I finally shake off an evil spell just in time to deal with Captain Hook?!

You said it Pirate princess. This guy never gives up. Little did i know Jake and Izzy were thinking the same thing.

Izzy: Don't worry Pirate princess we'll take care of Hook.

Jake : and I know just what to do! Right Skully?

Skully: I'm on it Jake!

Jake is gonna tease the old feather hat isn't he?

Jake: hey hook! What's that behind ya?!

Hook: I'm not falling for that old trick!

Mr Smee: Cap'n it's the sea witch! The one who put the evil spell on the pirate princess!

Hook turned around and saw Skully's shadow. Ha,he fell for it!

Skully: I was only stretching my wings.

Good one skully!

Izzy: Yay-Hey we found the golden ship and saved the pirate princess!

The Pirate princess gave us a lift back to Pirate island. After we got back we waved the Pirate princess off.

Skully: What a happy ending!

You said it! Though knowing Jake, its not until he gets the girl aka Izzy.

Me: I hope you enjoyed Cubby's POV. I'll see you tomorrow HOPEFULLY!


	3. Skully's POV

Me: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Ok so i thought that Skully needs to be included in my episode pov fics. I'm sorry I've been busy. But I'm back now finally and i hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Neverland Pirates or its episode.

Jake was playing Basketball with Cubby then they heard humming. Both Cubby and Jake turned to look at Izzy. I'm the only one who knows whats going on.

Cubby: Who's that?

Skully: She looks like a Princess. A Pirate Princess.

I'm gonna just play along with them.

Is it just me or is Jake drooling?

Izzy : It's me... Izzy!

Cubby then started talking. Yadayadayada i don't care.

Cubby: But how do we find her?

Find who?

Izzy: With this map. We need to follow the yellow butterfly across the valley of roses,then go through the crystal tunnel which will lead us to the grotto where the golden ship is.

Ok seriously what did I miss?!

Izzy: The story says that once we find the ship the sea witch's spell can be broken with a pinch of dust.

Looks like I'm not only one not paying attention.

Jake: Wait what?

Izzy: Weren't you listening at all?

Jake: Not really...

Izzy: We have to rescue the pirate princess!

Jake: You know me too well Izzy that I am always up for an adventure.

Then we heard talking tiki polls?! Oh no its old feather hat!

Skully: A talking tiki poll?! It's old feather hat!

Why am I not surprised?

Jake: Captain Hook! What are you doing here?

Hook: I'm find out about that golden ship! To Neverland Mr Smee!

Then Hook and Mr Smee just got up and left. We have to get to the ship before they do! we can't let Hook win. If he won i bet he'd take our possessions including my crackers!

Izzy: Yay-Hey no way! We gotta rescue the pirate princess before Hook gets his hooks on her golden ship!

Jake are you ok?

Scully: Is everybody ready?!

Jake: I got my sword!

Cubby: I got my map.

Izzy: and I've got my Pixie dust, the fairies gave it to me so we could use it to fly, but only in emergencies!

Jakes: Yo Ho lets go save the pirate princess!

[skip Track 1]

I've been trying to get Jake's attention for 10 minutes. I got an idea.

Scully:Jake!

I just yelled in his ear. His eyes told me he wonders how long I've been here.

Jake: Woah what?

Scully: What's wrong with you today.

Jake: Nothing, I'm fine.

I don't believe that for a second.

Scully: Ok. Well if you need to talk just tell me anything and I'll keep it a secret.

Jake: Really?

Scully: Absolutely.

Jake: Ok fine. I'm in love with Izzy. At first it was little but over time it grew and right now I can't stop staring at her while she's in that outfit.

I knew it!

Scully: Ah young love.

Cubby: Jake, we need to port we're here!

This time you were saved by Cubby, but next time i will get you Jake.

Jake: Ok!

We ported then we started walking. We didn't have to walk far before we saw two paths. Well they walked, i flew.

Izzy: I can't wait to free the pirate princess and meet her!

Cubby: Ah coconuts which one do we take?

Jake: We have to follow a butterfly.

Izzy: The Yellow Butterfly!

Why can't you just follow me? I can fly.

Izzy: Lead the way mister butterfly.

Jake snap out of it!

Scully : Woo-hoo we found the valley of roses

Jake: Look! There's the crystal tunnel. Just like in Izzy's book.

You do realize you wont get a chance with her if you be like a know it all right?

Izzy: Come on

Izzy: Let's jump over them so we don't break them. Like this.

She jumped over the crystals with no mistakes.

Izzy: Yo-Ho guys! It's your turn!

She can also be very persuasive.

They started jumping but Cubby tripped. We heard rumbling. Oh no that can't be good. Crackers we need to run.

Cubby: Uh-oh. We've gotta get out of here!

You said it Coconut boy. Ha coconut boy. Good one Skully. No I'm not talking in third person.

Jake: Izzy, pull that crystal lever, maybe it'll raise the golden gate!

We got out of there fast.

Cubby: You're strong Izzy.

Scully: Just like a pirate princess!

Jake: Way-hey! We made it through the crystal tunnel.

Izzy: Next we have to go to the hidden grotto. It's just up ahead a few miles away.

Cubby: Did you hear that?

Scully: Hear what Cubby?

He's imagining things again.

Cubby: It sounded like the crystals from crystal tunnel breaking.

Scully: It was probably nothing.

Cubby: I hope you're right.

Poor Cubby, he's scared of a lot of things.

Scully: Last stop, the hidden grotto!

3...2..1..

Cubby: Ah, coconuts! Is there a hidden sea witch in there? This place looks scary.

And timed it!

Izzy: Don't worry Cubby. Let's all be brave like the pirate princess and go inside.

Cubby: Well ok if you go first.

Although Jake went in first.

Jake: There it is!

Izzy: Yay-hey! We found the golden ship.

Cubby: But it's not very golden.

I agree with you there Cubby.

Izzy: I bet it'll shine once we break the sea witch's spell and release the pirate princess.

Oh my crackers. She's solid gold!

Scully: Golden crackers she's made of gold alright!

Cubby: How do we make her real again?

Izzy: My book says we can break the evil spell with a pinch of dust.

Scully: It already looks pretty dusty to me!

Jake: I don't think that's the kind of dust we need, Skully.

You think?!

Izzy: So let's try my pixie dust!

Pirate princess: Im free, I'm free, I'm finally free!

Izzy: Its beautiful.

Jake:Yes, you are... I mean it is!

Lets hope Izzy didn't catch that.

Cubby: Awesome!

Skully: Woo-hoo!

Pirate princess: Who saved me from the sea witch's evil spell?

Izzy: We did your highness.

I knew it was Izzy not us.

Jake: Thanks to Izzy!

Oh crackers. I'll be right back!

Pirate Princess: ... Smart,Strong and brave.

Izzy: We pirate princesses gotta stick together.

Hook: ... I want that golden ship!

Oh no, old feather hat's here!

Pirate princess: I finally shake off an evil spell just in time to deal with Captain Hook?!

You said it Pirate princess. This guy never gives up.

Izzy: Don't worry Pirate princess we'll take care of Hook.

Jake : and I know just what to do! Right Skully?

Yay i get to torment Old feather hat!

Skully: I'm on it Jake!

Let's tease this old feather hat shall we?

Jake: hey hook! What's that behind ya?!

Hook: I'm not falling for that old trick!

Mr Smee: Cap'n it's the sea witch! The one who put the evil spell on the pirate princess!

Hook turned around and saw my shadow. Hahaha he fell for it!

Skully: I was only stretching my wings.

Which is good thing too. I needed that.

Izzy: Yay-Hey we found the golden ship and saved the pirate princess!

The Pirate princess gave us a lift back to Pirate island. After we got back we waved the Pirate princess off.

Skully: What a happy ending!

Me: Alright I hope ya'll enjoyed and i hope ya'll had a good Christmas. I'll see ya'll tomorrow.


	4. IM BACK!

Hey guys guess what? Im back and im starting a new series of episode fics for the tv show Pj Masks. The first one will be up on Friday. So stay tuned.


End file.
